


Is This Play Even Legal? In Which The Gang reviews "Harry Potter & the Cursed Child"

by ClaireVioletThorpe



Series: International FanWorks Fanfiction [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter & the Cursed Child, International Fanworks Day 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireVioletThorpe/pseuds/ClaireVioletThorpe
Summary: Your favorite characters from Percy Jackson & the Olympians, The Mortal Instruments, and the Hunger Games are back, and they (along with Jacquelyn) talk about Harry Potter and the Cursed Child. Of course, this story isn't complete without them questioning the legality of fanfiction and whether or not fanfiction should be shut down for good.





	

" _Harry Potter & the Cursed Child_? It's like they're not even trying anymore," said Percy as he and the gang were in the library looking at the book " _Harry Potter & the Cursed Child_". While most people praised the book as they praised all the other Harry Potter books, there was a growing number of people who thought that the story was horrible and never should've been written in the first place.

"I know," said Jacquelyn. "They just won't stop making up Harry Potter stories until it overtakes the earth if he hadn't done that already. Besides, shouldn't we already be over it? There's plenty of other things for kids to read instead of Harry Potter."

"And the fact that this play continues to insult Ron's intelligence is just pathetic," said Grover. "When is this going to end?"

"Probably never as they're planning on writing a sequel to the play," said Jace. "Why can't they write a play about me and how awesome I am?"

"Shut up, Jace, you're not awesome," said Jacquelyn as the others nodded in agreement. "You tried to overtake the " **I Got Twilighted** " finale; you're not going to overtake this one."

"Or maybe we could do something ourselves and take all the attention away from the Harry Potter franchise," said Katniss. "Besides this is just an example of how bad fanfiction get introduced to the public and they eat it up like it's part of the original story."

"I can't help but wonder what would happen if we were to somehow make a law banning fanfiction," said Clary. "Or at least control what can or can't be written in a fanfiction."

"That'll get rid of all that garbage fanfiction out there," said Alec. "Besides, our stories are better than his, so why aren't people reading them?"

"Not to worry, because I know somebody who can fix that," said Jacquelyn.

"You mean," Ron began to say.

"That's right," said Jacquelyn. "I'm calling Artemis Fowl."


End file.
